


Bad Wolf's Daughter

by IzzyBe11s



Category: Doctor Who, Teen Wolf (TV), Torchwood
Genre: Bad Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Bad Parent Sheriff Stilinski, Bad friend Derek Hale, F/F, F/M, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'll just gradually add more tags, I've been on here for like ever and I don't know how to tag, Major Original Character(s), Minor Character Death, Mom she's a lesbian, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Temporary Character Death - Jack Harkness, smh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23522464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyBe11s/pseuds/IzzyBe11s
Summary: **I HAVE NO IDEA WHEN I WILL EDIT AND FIX THIS TRASH STORY**The pack is shitty to Stiles.Someone comes to his rescue.Chris Argent shoots someone for no reason.Derek Hale act's like a child.Stiles ends up on a different planet, and like two people die.The pack is pretty much useless.and People think this girl is weird because she talks to her shadow.orA girl created by a dying woman hears a boy's thoughts and voice ringing in her head, so once she's done with her lessons, she heads over to Beacon Hills to save Stiles Stilinski from a path of destruction and the residents of the small town from monsters they can't fight on their own.
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HEY! This is my first story on Ao3, don't kill me if you don't like it.

"Were going to be late!" A pair of keys were tossed to one side of the room, to the other. 

"Reyonald, I promise we will be fine! They wont start without us." A woman in her late 20's hopped around on one foot, trying to get her shoe on. 

"You said that last time! I refuse to be that couple that arrives to dinner late, Sofian!" A man in his early 30's grabbed his phone and wallet and headed out the door. "Wait a second! Reyonald, where's my purse? The black one?" She shouted out the window as she jogged down the steps. He only held the purse in his hand high up so she can see.  
"When did you even grab that? Is my phone in there?" She questioned, looking around for the white phone case.  
"Sofian!"  
"Coming!"

She hurriedly locked the door and made her way down the steps where her husband waited in the car. "Your going to be the death of me." Reyonald gave her a look when she buckled her seatbelt. "I'll make sure it will be one hell of a funeral." They laughed and drove off. 

They drove to a restaurant called 'Finesse Taste' and inside were their married friends waiting for a table for 6.  
"Table for Winston?" A server called out. "Ah, that's us!" Reynolds closest friend called out.

!!!

On a empty planet somewhere deep and hidden in the universe, stood a woman. She seemed ordinary, till you saw the glowing gold eyes, that held so much power. She did what she had to do, she broke the rules to save everyone, and now she burned.

So much power flowing though her blood, embedding in her DNA. She was human, she couldn't handle the sheer power of the vortex, but she was strong.  
She wasn't always like this.  
Before the universe made her Bad Wolf, she worked in retail. 

She woke up at 7:30 Monday through Friday, kiss her mom on the cheek and be out the door just in time to catch the bus to work. 

That all changed one day when the mannequins became more than just mannequins. 

They moved, attacked, killed and created. Then this strange man took her hand and said "Run"

Her world was dull before that word, before that strange man that traveled in a blue box and wore a leather jacket. Now she was in the middle of nowhere and her toes dug deep into sand while the power in her body spread. 

She was alone on an empty planet, dying, being strong, while her mom and boyfriend were eating fish and chips down on earth, praying that their Rose Tyler is safe. The Doctor tricked her and sent her home, and she waited, and waited, and waited till she had enough. How could she enjoy a morning coffee and listen to the birds chirp outside while a whole planet was dying. So she fought, and kicked, and screamed and pulled till she got the panel of the Tardis to open up and feed into her soul. Creating her existence, making her into what they never wanted, but she wanted to save them all.  
Before she can save everyone on a Dalek infested planet, she hid, just for a second, to just breathe in this new power in her veins. Her brain was on fire, she could cry at the feeling, but her eyes held so much power, you would only see the tears when they were falling down her cheek.

She may have been strong, but she was human, and no human could handle looking into the vortex, and yet she did. So she screamed, so loud that an eco was sent through the universe. Every being alive felt the little shock in their bones. The shock, the scream, of a Woman who's about to scatter letters throughout time named "BAD WOLF"  
Her scream was not an ordinary scream, it was life, time, power and human.  
It did more than divide every aspect of Dalek life, more than bring Jack Harkness to life once again, and everyone else on the planet killed by Daleks.  
"every single atom of your existence and I divide them."  
It created a new human. A baby. One more powerful than River Song.

!!!

There was a woman holding a baby in a empty park. 

"Your the first among your kind." The woman wore a long black coat that hid any part of her identity.  
"Your human, but the power of the Tardis, the vortex, is in you." She put the baby down behind a bush.  
"One day, you'll see the signs, and you'll bring two worlds together." She looked down on the baby before disappearing.

"Sofian, wait! Hold on a minute!" Reyonald chased after a woman, not to far from the hidden baby. "Who is she Reyonald? Go on, tell me. Think about it real good before I throw your clothes down the garbage chute." Sofian stopped at a bush and turned around to face her husband.  
"I can promise you, Olivia is nothing but an accountant. I would never hurt you, hurt us, like this. Sofian you have to believe me. Why would I cheat? Why would I commit such acts? Every morning you make me breakfast and I prepare your coffee. Every Saturday we snuggle up and watch a movie, and drink the weirdest thing you can get from the coffee shop down the street. You always catch the spiders, because you know I'm devastatingly afraid of them. We have a good life. Only an idiot would ruin something like that. And you, Sofian Atkinson are the smartest woman in my life. And smart people don't marry dumb people." Reyonald held her hands, in a way that said 'Please don't leave'

"Then what was that message? Why did she text you that?" Sofian looked at their joined hands.  
"I have no idea, but we can figure this out together." Reyonald pulled her into a hug.

Something, well someone, caught Sofian's eye.  
"Reyonald..." Sofian stared at the little bundle behind the bush.  
"Can we please savor this moment? My entire world almost crashed." He gave her a squeeze.  
"Babe, it's a baby."  
"A what?"  
"Holy fuck it's a baby."

An unknown force stood behind them, and grabbed their joined hands. "Keep her safe." The words echoes through their heads.  
From then on in the universe, time changed.  
It was no longer Sofian and Reyonald Atkins. It was Sofian and Reyonald Atkins and their baby Millie.  
No one questioned a thing.  
They had nothing to question.  
Rose Tyler left a mark on earth, and a shadow that wrapped around that mark like a shadow, and that shadow never left till it was time.

"Mama" Millie's first word  
Her first walk was to her shadow sitting in the window still, who had it's hands up in a "come here baby" type of way.  
It was in Pre-school, she drew a blue box, and Kindergarten when she wrote "BAD WOLF" in the space saved for her name.  
In elementary, she would go outside and sit on a bench and her shadow, Rose Tyler, would teach her something new.  
By Middle School, she new 40 alien languages fluently, and began working on her dormant abilities.  
She was taught to time travel and hide, but always followed her shadows rules, always listened, never disobeyed.  
Through the human eye, she was the perfect child that made up the perfect family.  
Millie was in 10th grade when she was taught about the supernatural hidden on earth. Rose, would take her on trips and watch events happen that no one else could see.  
Vampires in New Orleans, Hunters in France, Werewolves in Forks, A boy getting possessed in Beacon Hills, A Nephilim being born, all kinds of things that no kid in Europe would ever see. 

"Why do I have to leave?" Millie asked, she was a senior, this was an important time in history. Millie wasn't a regular kid, she couldn't just up and go off to college and get a regular job and have a regular life.  
Rose Tyler sat on her bed, legs crossed. "You hold time in your hands. Your going to do what the Doctor did, and save as many as you can, and your going to do what he couldn't and save them all. Time can be a set thing. You have to choose the right paths, but you can't get to those choices without him. Your first companion will tell you everything you need."

"Why do I need a companion when I have you? Why do I need to make these choices and save everyone?" Millie stood up from where she sat in the windowsill and took a seat next to her shadow. 

"There was a woman. Her name was Rose Tyler. I look exactly like her, I'm part of her. She landed on a planet with the Doctor and they people there started dying, they were being killed, their planet was invaded by the Daleks, and they would have killed her too if the Doctor didn't send her back home. But she couldn't just pick up the life she left and pretend that there were people dying, and she could help. So she looked into the soul of the TARDIS, and saved them all, and created you. You were created to protect earth. There is only 1 timelord roaming the universe, and he's not always here. You, this is your planet, you protect it, you protect everyone." The shadow of Rose Tyler stood up and took Millie's hand.  
"You know where to go. He's waiting, and he's breaking. Can't you hear it? His voice echo's in your head. 'Where were you? You trusted him? He's your friend huh? So where were you? WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?!" Rose recites the words playing in her head on a loop. 

"Where is he?" Millie winced when his screams bounced wall to wall in her head. "Once we build your own Tardis, it'll take you there. Your Tardis will never let you down, it will be your bestfriend, and protector." Rose disappeared like she always.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully your still reading, I promise it get's better

"I think I'm ready Rose." Millie stood tall. "Then your not ready, Millie. Are you or are you not. This is for the clever, not for the mundane." Rose walked up to her. "I am ready." Millie looked at the bracelet in her hands. It was everything she's ever wanted and more. Her Tardis and Sonic were combined into a watch.  
"Then go. Find him." Rose disappeared once Millie started to disappear.

!!!

The pack got a new member. A beta named Timmy. He's a Freshmen so they've resulted to calling him "Little Timmy".  
To the school and all their parents, the McCall pack is a stable, healthy, good pack. But that's coming from people who aren't in the pack.  
There's one Stiles Stilinski.

Here's how it works for him:  
He doesn't sleep, So he's already up when his alarm goes off. He walks to school since his Jeep was in the crossfire of a supernatural fight. He sits in the back corner, even with classes with Pack, and during lunch he plays Lacrosse. He goes to Pack meetings and hangouts, but sits on the stairs, the old spot where Peter used to sit.  
He learned his new routine the heartbreaking way. When he got to close, they tensed up and flinch. When he spoke, there was a layer of doubt.  
So he kept his mouth shut and kept his distance.  
When he got home there was the usual silence. He wasn't ok with it. Not one bit, but it's his daily routine.  
This time was different when he got home, the air was a little warmer and brighter, He thought nothing of it.  
He made dinner, and the cup he left in the morning was washed and put away, that was strange only because he's lived here by himself for the past six months. 

He tried to ignore it, not trying to get worked up on what could be nothing, when he saw a figure in the reflection of the kitchen cabinets. He grabbed a knife and turned around quick, no one but him was there. He dropped the knife and ran to the bedroom, shutting and locking the door in record time. 

"No, no, no, no." Stiles squeezed his eyes and shook his head before taking a deep breath. He went to the bathroom and before he could splash water on his face, he saw a girl in the mirror. "What the fuck is happening?" He leaves the bathroom and goes to his computer, where he saw a glimpse of her before it lit up. 

He was not being possessed, not again. He'd be exiled this time. Who knows how many people will die this time.  
Every time he saw her, he left before she could open her mouth. He decided to stay away from anything reflective, so he covered all the mirrors and his computer, his phone and the silver cups and silverware in a drawer. He was not going to loose control. 

The downside of hiding practically everything, was that he didn't know what to do, he got bored. So he did what any Beacon Hills resident would do, take a run in the woods.  
The problem was that, was it was a full moon, but he didn't really care much at that point. He needed to run. 

!!!

"He keeps running away from me!" Millie complained as she plopped down on the forest ground. 

"I won't be with you forever. You need to be clever and smart." Rose kissed her forehead and disappeared.  
"Clever... I'm clever, I can do clever, and smart. I'm clever and smart." Millie hyped herself up before getting up and walking to the Stilinski house. She could easily use her Tardis Sonic watch thing, but she needed time to prepare herself. Anything could happen. What if he hit's her with a frying pan? Or what if she trips and makes a fool out of herself before she can tell him her name? There were so many things that could go wrong.

Things were changing. She didn't have a home in Europe anymore, if she went back they would never let her go off her again. But that would change soon, they'll forget about her, she'll make sure of it.  
Her walk through the woods made her a bit sad.

She was far from home, a boy kept running from her, her shadow has left once more and she couldn't stop thinking about her mother. Her real mother, the one that created her, Rose Tyler.  
If it was quiet enough, she could hear her voice, and the soft hum of the Tardis vibrating under her skin. She had some of her memories, not a lot, but sometimes her dreams were more than dreams, they were adventures that Rose had with the Doctor.  
She wondered if Rose knew she existed, or if everything was a blur.

She has to stop thinking about her, she's got to stay focused, but looking around at all the trees surrounding her, she couldn't stop hearing "Hello, my names Rose, that's a sort of plant? We might be related...I'm talking to a twig." 

She was a beautiful woman, so strong and powerful.  
Sometimes she imagines Rose would come to earth and find her, but then her shadow would tell her "Rose Tyler travels through space and time, she wouldn't be able to care for you like Sofian can. Rose would do everything to protect you, but so many people would try to kill you."  
So she tries to not think about the woman, because she knows that this is the better option.

The Stilinski residence is dark, except one room is illuminated by light.  
"Be clever, Be smart, Be brave." She said to herself as a chant to keep her confidence up as she knocked on the door.  
"Be clever, Be smart, Be brave." She said one last time before the door was opened.  
His face.  
He was terrified.  
He was traumatized.  
He was scared and slammed the door in her face. 

This was one of the many scenarios that Millie thought of.  
"I know your scared, so I won't try anything, I'll just stand here, but please listen."  
Her please sounded sad. She couldn't forget her last talk with Rose back home. This has to happen, and she has to be the best she can be and more.

"My name's Millie Atkins. I came a long way for you, all the way from Europe. I'm not human. Yes I have the human anatomy but my DNA is tinted with the power of, we'll everything. I'm part timelord. I may not be able to do the things they do, but I can still hear the things they do..." She thought of what to say next, she wasn't even positive the boy was still on the other side of the door. "Last year, I heard things, I heard you. You were scared, angry and confused. I heard your cries and screams for help, and now I'm here. For you, BUT in a good way, were supposed to be friends and work together and protect people. Timelords don't just hear anybody for any reason, time decides. And I know your not going to believe me right this second, but I hope for both of our sake and everyone else that you come around." 

Millie took a deep breath feeling hopeless for a bit.

"I'm technically here by myself, so if you ever want to find me, ask me anything or just look to make sure I'm real. I'm staying in the clearing in the woods by that river. Please, make the right choice." Millie said before backing up and heading towards the clearing.

!!!!

Stiles almost broke down when he opened the door, but he stayed, this was the only interaction he'd had in weeks, but he was still scared. So when the girl, Millie, left, he ran upstairs and closed his blinds, turning off his lights and turned on his computer.  
She said her name is Millie Atkins, so he searched for that, and he only got so far on that. 

Millie Atkins wins Cherrington Elementary Spelling Bee!  
Missing: Millie Atkins. Last seen at school.  
Millie Atkins found wandering lost in the streets of Venice, Italy.  
@Atttcanson posted: Baby's first word! Suck it Reyonald!  
@SirKinsalot posted: Who has two thumbs and smart as hell daughter? This guyyyyy.

All Stiles could find from there were social media posts of Sofian and Reyonald praising and teasing their daughter.  
She said she was a Timelord, that was his next stop.

The Doctor saves the UK once again!  
Top 10 reasons why you should avoid that Blue Box.  
Who is the Doctor? Doctor WHO??  
Can we trust the Doctor?  
Facts about the Doctor, the only timelord to walk earth.  
Is it true that Timelords have TWO hearts?!?!?!  
How to tell if I'm a timelord.  
How to become a timelord.

And it just got weirder from then, but he wasn't going to stop.  
Stiles Stilinski spent the next few days researching everything he could, he even went to Deaton once to see if he knew anything, but the vet knew less than he did.  
It was only on day 5 when stiles came to the realization. "I'm technically here by myself...the clearing in the woods by that river...Yes, I have the human anatomy." And Stiles felt kind of like an asshole for leaving her out there in the woods on the coldest day in the year.  
So he thought about it, should he go help the stranger that could possibly be an enemy, or help a girl who's freezing in the woods with possibly no food. He almost chose not to go help, but then he realized his life.  
His dad moved out and into the McCall family, The pack both fears him and looks down on him at the same time. He hasn't said a single word till she showed up. Hasn't talked to anyone, or held anyone, he's been in limbo for six months.  
So he took the most reasonable choice and grabbed two jackets, an apple, and his phone that was still locked in a drawer, and went out to find the girl that once went missing for 24 hours in the 4th grade in Italy.  
Hopefully she was still there, because there was a sliver of hope and joy that sat in his choice that things might be getting better for him, and she might be the key.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles held his phone in one hand with the flash on, walking through the deadly woods.

She said she was at a clearing by the river, but there was 5 of those spots, so Stiles had to go to all of them till he found her, if she was still there.  
He thought about calling out her name, but that's how you get killed in these woods. 

"Rose, I'm so cold." He could hear her shiver. "I really wish I had a walk in Tardis, and a blanket, and food. I really want a pizza. I'm starting to regret this, Rose."  
Stiles entered the clearing and the light landed on her. 

"Millie." Stiles breathed out, he was worried. A girl in the woods on the coldest day in the year with high supernatural activity? That girl would have a high chance at dying.  
"Stiles! Your here." Millie stumbled as she got up and looked back and forth between him and an empty spot. "Yeah, I have a deal for you." Stiles noticed she looked relived and happy to see him.  
"I'll let you stay at mine, and feed you, only if you tell me everything you can." Stiles held out the apple and she immediately grabbed it. "Deal!" Millie took a bite out of the apple only to spit it out after. "Oh gosh that's horrible."  
Stiles handed her the jacket, and they started walking to the Stilinski residence. "I have something for you." Rose whispered in her ear.  
"Yogurt, I like yogurt, give me yogurt."

A young Amelia Pond ran to get him yogurt and he spat it out instantly. "I hate yogurt, just stuff with bits in it." The Doctor wiped his face with his arm. "You said it was your favorite." Amelia looked up at him. "New mouth, new rules. It's like eating after cleaning your teeth." His stomach growled and he had a full body spasm. "What's wrong with you?" She asked him, after all he was just a stranger who crashed in her back yard with a smoking blue box.  
"Wrong with me? Why can't you just give me decent food, your Scottish, fry something." He was awfully bossy for a stranger, but he just regenerated, everything was weird. So she fried him some bacon, and he spat it out after two chews. "Bacon, that's bacon, are you trying to poison me?" Maybe the man was a vegetarian. She made him beans, and that was a fail. "Beans are evil, bad, bad beans."  
She made him butter and toast and he threw it out the door, including the plate. "And stay out!" Honestly she was up way past her bedtime. She was insane for even suggesting carrots. But them the weird raggedy man found Fish Fingers and custard, and ate it all, while she ate ice cream out the tin. 

!!!

"Before I cook us anything, I have a couple questions." Stiles sat them down on the couch.  
"I'll answer anything." Minnie pulled her legs up to her chest, trying to keep the warmth all to herself. 

"Why are you here? You said you left home, which is far away. And you could hear me? And What exactly are you?" Stiles started off with the first things he could think of.  
"Ok, um, how do I explain this. Ok, so 17 years ago, there was a woman, and she had so much power running through her that she screamed, that created me. I grew up like any other kid, but I'm here to protect earth. It's my home planet. The doctor, he's like me, we'll he's more than me, He travels through space and time to save and protect people, but since it's only one person, he can't save everyone. My parents think I'm their normal kid, but I can't be with them if I want them safe. I'm Human, and Timelord, and Bad Wolf. I'm my parents, my creator and the doctor all at once. If that makes sense." Millie laid back and rested against the chair. 

"Why did you go missing in 4th grade?" 

"It was before I knew how to travel, I followed my shadow, to a different town, we walked. When we got to our destination, I saw first hand, vampires fighting and a human willing to trade her life for his. I think it was my first time seeing supernatural. It took a while to get back home, but I was ok, I was safe." Stiles leaned in slightly like he was interested.

"Last question, for now. You keep saying shadow, why?"  
"My shadow is apart of Rose Tyler's soul, the woman that created me, and only goal is to teach me, guide me, help protect me, so I can protect the earth." Millie rested her head on her hand and slid her legs down.  
That night, they had pizza for dinner, and didn't talk much.  
Stiles slept on the chair and she slept on the bed, Rose sat on the edge of the bed looking at the Werewolf in the window, who shrunk under her gaze.

!!!

"Guys!" Isaac ran into the loft, it was pack night, everyone including the Sherriff was there for some quality bonding time. "There's a new threat I think. I went to Stiles' to see if I can borrow his econ notes from Thursday, and there was a woman sitting on his bed, and she had gold eyes, like it was leaking out of her. And there was a girl sleeping on his bed and she has two hearts. One here and here." Isaac pointed at one side of his chest to the other.  
"Let's go check it out, ok?" Scott turned the TV off and stood up.  
"What has that boy gotten up to, this time?" The Sherriff followed Scott out the door like everyone else and they all drove to Noah's former home.  
All the lights were off and there was a certain scent surrounding the house that they couldn't place, not even Derek.  
Scott walked up to the door an knocked, trying his best to be respectable. 

A light turned on in Stiles' room and there was some movement and a yelp before the woman Isaac described, opened the door.  
Scott let his eyes turn red and growl, "Who are you?"  
She touched Scott's nose and all of his wolfy futures went away, confusing him and his pack. "Silly boy. It's late. Come back later!" She closed the door in his face and turned around to Stiles and Millie.  
"Stiles, don't freak out. This is my shadow, this is Rose. Remember what I told you about her?" Millie kind of stood between the two while Rose leaned against the door, keeping the pack from getting inside.  
"Millie, do you remember that dog that always barked at you in 6th grade? What did you do?" Rose asked her when she saw panic start to rise when she heard a crash upstairs. 

Millie grabbed his hand and hugged Rose, the three of them disappearing in thin air, allowing the pack to burst in.

!!!

"Someone call Chris." Derek looked around the Stilinski home.  
"I already did." Isaac held his phone up and a few minutes later, Chris Argent walked in. "Tell me everything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why use pain to make a werewolf human when you have Rose Tyler's shadow?


	4. Chapter 4

"Well...this isn't what I had in mind." Millie muttered under her breath as they looked around. 

"Oh wow, this is...well, this is great." Stiles was a bit stunned as he looked around.   
There were flying cars and trains, the grass was blue, Buildings were bright and shiny, and some of the people were blue or cats or oddly shaped, and some looked like them. From the sky you can see earth and 4 other unknown planets. "Millie, this is great and all. Wonderful even, but how do we get back home?" Stiles looked at her with Wide eyes.

"That's easy, I'll just use my- where's my watch?!" Millie grabbed her bare wrist and looked around. "What about Rose, can she help us? Call her! Or something!" Stiles started to panic. "I can't call her! She just shows up whenever she want's!" As much as Millie dreamed, she's never been on a different planet before, she's just been all over earth.

"Hey! You two ok?" Millie and Stiles spun around, no grace at all, to see a tall boy with green hair and a third eye. They stared a bit before Stiles started to stutter.  
"Yeah! Were just, new?" Millie looked at Stiles for help and he shrugged, feeling hopeless. "New? It's been a while since we had newcomers! I'm Cyan Harpa, nice to meet you." The three eyed boy held both his hands up, and the two outsiders reluctantly shook them.   
"Where you staying at?" Cyan took an interest in them. "Uh, that way!" Stiles pointed to his left. "Ahh the Venice Quarter. Don't get too close to the water, the girls bite." There was a far away look in Cyan. 

"Bite?" Stiles was confused to say the least, this was a new planet after all.   
"Yeah! You know, the girls school. They have like rows of sharp teeth, they go outside with umbrellas, really pale. Did you hit your head? How do you not know about Venice Quarter?" Cyan was getting skeptical, everyone knew about Venice Quarter and the girls that waited for their prey underwater.

"Vampires. Freaking vampires." Stiles looked in the direction he pointed. 

"Woah now, that's an offensive term. Don't let anyone call you that, or they'll toss you into their water." Cyan took a set back from them, not feeling entirely safe.  
"Do you, do you know where we are? I'm sorry, were extremely new, like 5 seconds ago new." Millie took Cyan's attention away from Stiles. "Yeah, were in the Center. The one place where people from any quarter can meet. That way is Feline Quarter, that's the Gobs and Goodly Quarter, and that's the Earth Quarter. Where are you two from?" Cyan asked, looking at them a little too closely for 3 eyes. 

"Earth? Quarter. Yup, that is where, were from." Stiles looked awkward as he put his hands on his hips.  
"Oh, that explains it. Humans barely leave their quarter." Cyan looked around. It got quiet for a bit, no one knowing what to really say.

"I'm Mil- Bad Wolf. I'm Bad Wolf, and this is my companion Stiles." Millie Introduced them.  
"I- what?!" Stiles was surprised.   
"We're going to be here for a minute Stiles." Millie nudged his shoulder.   
"Fine, hey, dude, Cyan, Anything to do around here?" Stiles asked him, if he was going to be trapped on a different planet, they might as well savor the time they have left.

!!!

"Look, I deal with things that have "Were" in the name, Chimera's and Nogitsune's now. This? Is out of my hands." Chris felt hopeless, he was one person anyone could come too, except now.  
"But! I have a friend that knows people that do, deal with these things." Chris said once they started to groan. "Their called Torchwood. This is their expertise. Look, ill get the word out and get them here."   
And true to his word, Torchwood rolled into Beacon Hills a few days later. They set up in an abandoned warehouse, which had them all on high alert. Abandoned warehouses were for bad guys, not good guys that help good guys find their friends and the bad guys.

Outside was five people, in a loose huddle talking about a hand in a glass case?

"No, you told Ianto to grab it. How would any of us know to get it? It's a chopped of hand, Jack. You wanted it, you grab it." One of the girls told the man in the black trench coat. "What if he's here, I mean no one else- this, you must be Christopher." Captain Jack Harkness, the immortal, sexual man.

"You must be Captain Jack, and your team." Chris stepped forward next to Scott to shake the mans hand.  
"Gotta say, I'm a little excited, our werewolves are a bit different. What you got for us?" Owen joined Jacks side, looking at the pack closely.   
"Our friend is missing, a women and girl took him." Scott informed him. That was only what they knew.

"That's.. all? I'm sorry you called us over here for this?" Owen was upset. "Ianto think we can pack up in 15 minutes?" Ianto was the only one that looked professional, he had a suit and everything, to Lydia, it was hot.   
"He doesn't have a heartbeat." Liam whispered to Scott. "Are you a Zombie?" Scott didn't notice till now, and now he was suspicious of the group in front of him. "No, I'm dead you asshole." Owen left with the guy in a suit. "15 minutes starting, now." And then the wolves could hear ticking.  
"Look kids-" "We're not kids." "I didn't come all the way from the UK just to solve a missing persons case." Jack started to leave.  
"Wait! The woman had glowing gold eyes, it looked like it radiated from her eyes." Isaac shouted, and Jack came to a halt. 

"Did she have yay high blond hair? By any chance did she look like this?" Jack pulled a small picture out and it looked exactly like the woman, minus the eyes, they were normal. "Yeah that's her." Isaac tried to grab the small photo but Jack pulled back.   
"Oh Doctor, what's happening. See I told you we should have brought the hand." Jack turned to look at the women, Gwen and Toshiko.

"Jack, darling beautiful Jack. I would rather sit in a room filled with Weevils than carry that Hand."  
"Why do you hate the hand? It's awesome." Jack fully faced her, ignoring the pack for a mere second. "Because the hand belonged to him, Jack. I'll go stop Ianto and Owen from unplugging the coffee machine." Toshiko grabbed Gwen's hand and led her inside the warehouse.  
"Look, we'll help you get your friend back, but he's in good hands. Rose Tyler is one heck of a woman, and if your friend is in her hands, then they are protected by not only her, but the most powerful man in the universe. He'll be back when he wants too. Unless you Donna, but I doubt this will be like Donna." Jack felt the wind on his neck and looked up to see a cloudy sky. "Looks like it's gonna rain, how about this, you kids go home, and me and Chris will go talk." Jack held no room for objections as he took Chris' arm and led him to the no longer empty warehouse.

!!!

"Guy's meet Stiles and Bad Wolf." Cyan introduced him to his friends. They were in a 6 story café, and the walls were glass, and the floor was metal.  
"This is Cheeky, Mel, Woozy and Jessica." Cyan introduced his friends as he wedged himself between Cheeky and Woozy, and started to order himself drinks on a tablet glued to a table.   
"This place is awesome." Millie looked outside and saw the beautiful world. From where she stood, she could see the clear as day divider for the Venice Quarter and the Gobs and Goodly Quarter. 

"Hey wolf." Jessica stood next to her. "Hi, Jessica right?" Millie asked and got a nod in return. "What Quarter do you live in?" Millie looked at her. Jessica was pretty no doubt. Millie didn't know the beauty standards here, but only a fool couldn't see how pretty she was. Her eyes, gosh, she didn't know anyone could look that mesmerizing with turquoise eyes, but low and behold here she was.  
She was smiling, Jessica, it was a small smile, but looking at her lips she couldn't help but notice how glossy it was, there was even a little star, a white star on her lips, and god damn she was gay. Jessica looked as human as can be here, but Millie wanted to see every inch she could. 

"Wolf!" And she was caught staring. "Yes?" Her voice cracked. "You ok? You look a little pink, and I wouldn't think anything of the pink skin, but last I saw you had pale skin." There was a knowing look on Jessica's face. "Yep, I'm fine, so fine, soooo fine, but not like fine fine, you're fine! I mean, I'm good." Millie choked and Jessica laughed a bit. Millie went still when Jessica looked her up and down.  
"Your right, you are fine." And now she was spluttering, trying to come up with words but the other girl went and sat down with their friends.

"Hey!" She turned around to see Stiles turning a corner and heading her way, when did he even leave?  
"Stiles! Where'd you go?" Millie met him halfway. "Bathroom, might have had an orgasm on how awesome things are." Stiles smiled and Millie didn't know if he was joking or not.  
"I'm not sure if I ever want to leave, unless it's like something horrible here." Stiles told her as they looked around.   
"Me either, if we ever find a place, I'm staying." Millie joked, she knew they would have to go back home but right now she wanted to enjoy this time before things went to shit, and she knew things would go to shit.  
They joined the group of friends at the table. "Stiles! Finish telling me about that movie idea." Cheeky called out. "Right, so he has a weapon, like a machete..." Stiles went and sat with the boys, so Millie went with the girls.

"Hey wolf, you never answered my question." She was confused, what question, then she remembered. "Oh! Earth Quarter?" She wasn't confident in her answer. "Oh nice, me too, I've never seen you around." It was a statement, not a question.   
"Me and Stiles couldn't leave home till now." She was talking about earth but they didn't need to know that.  
"You busy tonight." Mel asked, stopping whatever was going on between the two. "Me and Jess are going to the 4 corner hotel tonight, your invited if you want."   
Millie and Jessica, in a hotel room, what if they're alone together? Well, what happens on this odd planet, stays on this odd planet. "What about Stiles? I can't just leave him." She was being honest, who knows what would happen. 

"Fine, I guess we can invite the boys too." Mel groaned. "No it's ok! I don't want to like, ruin your night." She shook her hands in a way that said 'no stop'  
"Your coming. And if to get you there, we have to bring them too, then that's ok." Jessica looked understanding. "We only get to meet up once a week, the Center is closed 90 percent of the time to lower crime." Jessica looked at Mel.  
"Which means me and my sisters only get to catch food once a week." So Mel lived in the Venice Quarter.   
"Girls, you gotta hear this, Stiles is a genius." Millie hasn't known him for long but she knew the boy was no genius, very smart yes but genius no.   
Stiles grand idea was Knives, but make them longer. These people didn't have swards and Stiles was having a field day. "Dude I never asked, where you from?" Woozy asked him. "Oh, Venice Quarter." Stiles looked at Mel, the girl obviously lived in the same Quarter as them, the sickly pale skin and long jacket was a dead give away. 

"I thought you lived in the Earth Quarter?" Mel looked at Millie. "Well, we just lived in the Earth Quarter, till today, we...moved." It was convincing, only because most parent in the Earth Quarter were really strict, so their kids would move when they had a chance, to either a different Quarter or the same Quarter but different house, only it was a lucky guess because they knew just about nothing about this planet.  
"Switching subjects, boys, you want to come to 4 corners with us?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter in like an hour and 30 min while my bestfriend, took a nap. If the chapter is crap, I'm gonna know in like a few weeks when I re-read it for the thousandth time.

"Harder Stiles, Harder!" They were all in a circle watching Stiles hit a brick wall with a metal pole. They were making a small hole they can wiggle through in all the boarders separating each Quarter. It was 

Stiles' idea, so he was chosen to follow through on it. 

"You know, saying 'Harder Stiles, Harder' is going to make me short circuit and die, right?" Stiles looked at Mel. "Your gross, I meant hit the wall harder." Mel glared at him. "Yeah, and I know, but do you know how many times I've heard that through my computer?"  
Millie was probably sure Stiles watched too much porn on the daily basis. 

"Stiles, just hit the damn wall." Cheeky smiled at him, the smile that said "Me too, dude. Me too." And She didn't want to read into that more than she already did.

"Why don't you just put a hole in the walls, so you can meet up more? I don't how I could be limited to see my-..." 

Stiles wished he didn't say anything for two reasons. One, because now he was drenched in sweat trying to make discreet holes in the walls, and Two because he was stuck thinking about the pack and how little he used to speak, how long he went without any touch, how he was treated like a virus.  
"This is the last hole, but your strength in it wolf!" Woozy encouraged him. "Wolf?" Stiles stopped and turned around. "Isn't your last name wolf? Because your sister's last name is wolf?" Cheeky asked, his smile turned into a little frown.  
Millie and Stiles made eye contact trying to come up with a answer. "YES! Yup. That is my last name. You are correct-a-Mundo." Stiles tried to casually brush it off and lean against the pole, which caused him to fall. 

"Holy fuck are you ok?!" Mel's eyes were wide as they all rushed to circle around him. "Why wouldn't I be ok? I'm perfectly fine- oh no, that's bone. Please don't tell me that's bone? I don't feel any pain, nope I lied, AHH!" Stiles started to yell. Millie bent down to look closer at the wound. "Well, Stiles I can confirm it's not bone-" "THEN WHAT IS IT?!" "I'll tell you once you stop screaming." Jessica pushed Millie out the way and got right into Stiles' face. 

"Part of the pole broke off and now it's right through your calf." Jessica put her hand on his mouth when he started to scream again. "Look, the nearest hospital is in Earth Quarter. If you stop screaming, maybe they wont pay attention to why other Quarter residents are in their Quarter." Jessica was being the calmest out of all of them.  
"Millie, give Cyan your Jacket...to blend in." Jessica gave Mel her sweater and Woozy her beanie. "What about Cheeky?" Mel worried for her friend, if it was one Quarter that the Earth Quarter hated the most was the Feline Quarter, and Cheeky's cat like futures couldn't not be noticed by the humans.  
"Here, take the Jacket, I can hide my eye with Mel's headband." Cyan snatched the green band and fixed his hair in a way it covered his eye with the headband holding it in place.  
Then they were onto the hospital.

!!!

"I don't understand. Why would she just show up and take him, your not making any sense. You know what, we don't need you." Malia's eyes glowed as she stormed off, Lydia on her tail. "Guys! Come back... please?" Scott called out.

"No, Scott. She's right, were working with a bunch of humans and ones the butler and the other has no heart! I say we figure this out without them." You'd expect Derek Hale to be mature about this whole thing, but some things just don't change.  
"I'm pretty sure that man is in his 30's. I've just noticed how odd this whole thing is." Toshiko said lowly in Owen's arms.

"I'm pretty sure your fucking a corpse but I didn't say anything." Derek glared at her. "What's gonna stop him, from going over there and tearing throats out?" Noah asked, curious to see what's gonna  
happen in a few moments time. "Me." Jack said and pointed his gun at Derek, which caused Chris to point his gun at Jack.  
"Put the gun down Captain." Argent warned, ready to shoot if he had too. Jack raised his gun slightly and pulled the trigger, the bullet going through Derek's ear, which caused Chris to shoot Jack in the chest. "That's a shame, I loved that tie." Gwen looked down at the lifeless Captain Jack Harkness. "Me too, the things we've done with that tie." Ianto picked the ruined item up. 

"Actually, the hole makes it even more better." Ianto's eyes glazed over. "That's disgusting." Gwen scrunched her face up before facing the pack, specifically Chris Argent, who still had his gun raised. "The thing about us versus you, is that we actually matter to the world. We know you, we know this town. You never leave and you risk your life for petty wars and arguments. But if it was us, doing what you did, no one would die. See, we deal with aliens, shit that's not from earth. If you lived a day of our life, you'd have enough trauma to make you comatose. Your literally nothing to us, werewolves, hunters, nogitsune's, all that crap, we can do standing on one foot with our eyes closed. The government has came to us for help. You try your best to save the citizens of beacon hills and be high school teenagers at the same time. You wouldn't know first thing how to deal with a Weevil even if it bit you in the face." Gwen walked right up to Derek, patronizing him.  
"What would you do if you encountered cybermen?-" "Or a cyberwoman" "What would you do? Shoot at it? Growl and attack it? Maybe toss a nice Molotov Cocktail at it? If so, then your dead, deader than Jack." Gwen pointed at her currently dead captain and looked at Scott.  
Jack gasped, coming back to life once again. 

"Is he a zombie too?!" Liam screamed and jumped behind Mason when Jack got up from the floor. 

"Nope, but here's what going to happen. Your all weak, old and weak. You may know how to use a gun and claws, but that doesn't mean shit now. Your all removed from the case, until further notice." Jack rubbed at the closed bullet wound and looked down at the pack. 

"What? No! You can't do that." Scott started to protest.  
"Let's say your friend is on a different planet, what are you gonna do?" Jack waited for a response and all he got was silence.  
"Exactly, go home to your families, go to school, and visit your daughter, because she was only human, she didn't come back." Jack looked at Chris with sympathy. 

!!!

"Why bad wolf?" Millie had her head on Stiles' shoulder. Their friends had to go before they were caught, so that left the two of them alone in the hospital room.

"Huh?" Millie turned her head, she zoned out and was a bit confused at the question that came from out of no where.  
"Why'd you say you name was Bad Wolf, and not Millie?" Stiles asked her. 

"Oh. Bad Wolf was Rose Tyler. The universe tied her to bad wolf, she couldn't escape it, it was everywhere, but she had the doctor. The doctor was, is, a powerful man. The whisper of his name sent army's running. He was ruthless, till he met Rose, then he got better, and even though he didn't sacrifice billions of lives, his name was still terrifying. I want to be them. I want to have my name blasted across the universe, I want it to tell people that I mean business, that I will protect earth even if it means risking my life, and Bad Wolf sounds better than Millie. Like "Ahh Millie's coming." Who's gonna run from that, not army's that's for sure." Millie moved to sit on the end of the hospital bed. 

"This way officer."  
"Millie, please tell me you have an idea to get us out of here?" Stiles asked as he heard multiple footsteps heading his way.  
She didn't have a plan, neither of them did, that's why they didn't put up a fight when they were dragged away by men covered in metal. 

"Shit!" Jessica turned to her friends, they were hiding behind tall bushes. "The cybermen got them."  
"Well, it was nice meeting new people." Cyan sat on the ground, no one said anything, just accepted their loss. 

They were taken to a building with no windows, which stood out odd since all of the other buildings had just about too many windows.

"Stiles, I know I'm supposed to be all big and bad but I'm scared, god, Rose Tyler would never be scared in this situation, I'm not Bad Wolf, I could never be bad wolf." Millie let her head hang, the two of them were hanging by their arms on the ceiling. 

"That's a shame, I was getting used to having Wolf as my last name. Stiles Wolf, honestly it makes me sound like a bad ass werewolf but I'm not mad at it. I'm pretty sure Rose Tyler would get scared if she was in our situation, or maybe not, maybe she'd stop crying and be a bad ass about it and save everyone." Stiles gave Millie a look but she didn't see. 

"What the he'll are we gonna do?" Millie asked, when she heard the metal cyber men coming once again.  
"Be a bad ass. Dude, I refuse to die like this." Stiles gave her another look and Millie finally saw. It was the look that said 'Don't be stupid'  
Cybermen finally entered the room, the way they spoke made Stiles role his eyes. 

"Identify yourself."  
"Mil-"  
"Bad Wolf, she's bad wolf? Heard of her? If not then you sir, need an update." Stiles cut Millie off before she could surrender. "Dude I said bad ass, not a scared little girl." Stiles tried to kick her but she was to far.  
"Confirmed" 

Before Stiles knew it, a cyber fist was pointed his way, and then he was dead, killed hanging by his arms still. Now Millie knew what threat this was, and if she could think back, as long as she's been on this planet, there was a cyberman in the area, silent, just waiting.

"STILES!" Millie screamed, his dead corpse swinging besides her. 

They started to take her down and she put up a fight. She kicked and screamed and punched once, but that hurt like hell. 

"Target Accessed."

"Why am I your target? Stop! Let me go!" It did nothing as she was pulled out the room and she heard another shooting sound from behind her, and it just made everything worse.  
She was tossed into an empty room and left alone, so she cried. "not a scared little girl"  
But she was a scared little girl. She's always been protected, always had her shadow, her parents, was always safe, till now. Now her friend was dead. 

!!!

"Maybe torchwood is right." Lydia said out loud, the pack were in the loft watching a movie. They gave her and Malia a run down of what happened. "What are you talking about?" Scott paused the movie and  
turned around to face her. "Maybe were in over our heads with this." Lydia got their full attention with that comment.

"They know nothing." Derek growled.  
"Derek, I'm serious, and what are we going to do when we get Stiles back? Really, how many of us has heard him speak in the last 4 months? When he's here he sits on the stairwell because if he get's closer, one of us gets our panties in a bunch. Maybe- maybe he's better off without us, far away, safe and happy."  
Well he wasn't safe and happy but they didn't need to know that.

"He's my best friend." Scott pouted, arms crossed, acting like a child.  
"No, Scott, no he's not. This wouldn't happen to best friends." Lydia got up and left.

!!!

Stiles gasped, his back arching off the floor and then he started coughing.  
He must have slipped down when he was dead.

He was dead. 

"Holy shit, I died. I actually died, like death knocked on the door and was like 'Order for Stiles Stilinski'" Even if he just came back to life, it was good to know his humor was still alive.  
"Millie." Stiles looked around and didn't see her. "Shit. Please don't be dead." Stiles stood up and left the room, the door wasn't locked because, well, he was dead.  
It took him a while, lot's of hiding, almost getting caught, and running, but he eventually found her, it was hard not to hear the loud crying sounds, he just followed it till he found her. 

"I die and this is what happens?" Millie shot up and ran to the cell door. "Stiles!"

"You look... like a mess, not even a hot one." Stiles looked at her, her hair was all sorts of messed up, her face was all red and there were tears still streaming, there was snot in the mix too. "Aww, you missed me. I'd say I missed you but for me it hasn't been long since I saw you." Stiles looked at the lock, he wasn't even gonna think about picking it. He heard the sound of cybermen feet heading his way so he looked around and spotted a steel bat in a corner of a desk, there was a human there but he was sleep, hopefully.  
Stiles grabbed the bat and crouched down in the corner. 

It was only one cyberman, thankfully, but it stopped and turned to Millie's cell. Stiles wasn't gonna wait for it to talk or anything, talking could be associated with killing, and Stiles wanted Millie alive. So he didn't wait a second before jumping on the desk, giving himself some momentum and crashing the bat down on the Cyber head.  
It came clean off, wires sparking and all. "Back up!" Stiles screamed, the Cyberman's body still moved around, waving his arm around, ready to shoot, Stiles grabbed the arm, letting it shoot at the lock and then it's self, killing it instantly.

Stiles stepped over the dead, hopefully forever dead, cyberman's body and opened the gate.  
"Let's find a way out of here yeah?" Stiles hugged her. He hasn't know her for more than a month but he didn't want to loose her, not yet.  
"I want to go back to earth, Stiles." Millie still felt like she wasn't ready for all the danger the universe was ready to throw at her. 

"Me too Mills. Me, fucking too."


	6. Chapter 6

"We come bearing gifts!" Jack pushed the loft door open. "How did you know we were here?" Lydia stood up defensively.

"Sit down child, we know where everyone is." Toshiko walked right passed Lydia, setting her computer up.  
"Ianto, do you think we can have spaghetti later?" Tosh stopped what she was doing to look at him. "Why wouldn't we be able to have spaghetti?" Ianto raided the kitchen looking for drinks.

"Why are you invading my loft?" Derek growled. Why is he always growling? Can he just, like... stop.

"We have a clue, a step in the right direction to finding your quote on quote, friend." Jack took a seat with the pack while the rest of torchwood looked around the house. "Really?! Where is he?" Scott jumped up, eager to find his friend. Jack looked at him with calculating eyes. "Stay in school, Scott."  
"We checked surveillance cameras and found the girl he was with, we ran her up and found a missing persons for one Millie Atkins from Florence, Italy. Were going on a fieldtrip, and ever so loving Gwen suggested we take a few of you with us, so you can se what we do and grow as people, right Gwen?" Jack turned his head and got a thumbs up.

"So were taking Lydia, Scott, and Mr. Argent." Ianto popped back in and handed out drinks. "What? Why not me?" Derek stood up, in his eyes, this was a way of challenging Jack.  
"Because we don't feel like babysitting. If I wanted to do that, id go back home and watch my own child. You, Derek Hale, are an oversized baby." Gwen stood behind Jack, ready to shoot the wolf if needed. 

"Put the gun down, Cooper." Noah reached for his own gun. 

"See, this is what I mean. Your all, well, stupid." Jack looked between Noah and Derek. They started to get defensive but Jack cut them off.  
"No really, you are. Gwen shoots Derek, he'll heal in second, you shoot her and she's dead forever and we'll have to ice her corpse till we get back home. Earlier, Argent shot me, not a single one of you didn't know I would heal, but you killed me anyway. If I was plain human, I'd be dead, and soon you'll have two torchwood bodies on your hands, which is not a good idea, many people may want us dead but more want us alive. You don't think, you act on impulse. Which is probably why so many of your pack are dead." Jack took another low blow at Chris. 

Jack knew what it felt to loose a loved one, but he just felt inclined to push at Chris. Maybe it was because he reminded him of his father, all those years ago before he was killed, just maybe. 

!!!

"Stiles...I have to pee." Millie whispered in his ear. They were crouched behind a bush trying not to be seen. 

As soon as they escaped, sirens started to go off, people were evacuating to their homes, businesses locked up in a hurry, and the two of them were running out of options. They didn't actually have a home here, and the way everyone was rushing home, made it clear for them "Get home or something bad will happen." 

They heard the cyber steps and decided that hiding behind the bush was no longer an option, but they were everywhere, it was a tad bit impossible to hide now, unless they went into one of the quarters. Every Cyberman took a step forward the moment the sirens started going off, and the way they killed little ol' Stiles, made him fear for the actual citizens here.

"Run." Stiles grabbed her hand and started to book it, running as fast as he could to the Earth Quarter before the gates closed.

The second Stiles said run, Millie couldn't help but imagine how Rose Tyler felt when The Doctor told her "Run".

A few feet ahead of them, their friends were hugging each other before splitting up and running home. Jessica saw them and for a brief moment, stopped, but then she turned her head and kept running. They saw Cybermen down the street heading their way and it made Jessica make a sharp turn and head their way. "This way!" She grabbed them both and guided them in the direction of her house.  
They made it just in time, the gates closed and you could hear cyber shooting paired with screams and bodies hitting the floor, then the Sirens stopped when anyone that didn't make it home in time, was dead. 

Millie and Stiles panted against the door, relived they were somewhat safe.  
"Dude...I'm ready... to go home." Stiles panted, hand's on knees and everything.  
Jessica peeked through the blinds and saw that at every house, a cyberman was waiting in front of the door. "Shit!" Jessica grabbed them and ran to her room, locking her door was proven useless but she did it anyway. 

"Something bad is going to happen, something real bad and terrible and it has to do with you two." Jessica stood in front of the door, it was a power move. Either stay here and fess up or go outside with the threat.  
"Us?!" Stiles gasped, of course he knew that people were dying because of them but he didn't want to admit it, not again.  
"Look Jess, you can't tell anyone." Millie was a sucker, nonetheless.  
"Millie!" Stiles gasped, she was just gonna fess up with no fight at all. "What? She already knows something is up, If I'm gonna die, I don't want to die a liar." Millie didn't want to face Stiles so she went to go peek outside the window. 

"I'm the one who died! Not sure if you remember that, but I do! Your supposed to be this bad ass that goes around saving people, you said you were Bad Wolf! What happened to that? People start dying and shit hits the fan and you become this small scared little child! I didn't leave home to babysit on whatever fucking planet we're on. Now, I'm gonna go try and save some damn people, you just sit here and fucking cry, because thing's got too hard for Millie Atkins." Stiles was livid, he was going through too much shit to add her onto the list.

He's been benched for too many fights, and now that he's died, now that he knows what's after all this, he refuses to sit back and wait.  
So he went to the kitchen, grabbing as much chemicals as he could, and wrapped them together, putting it in the microwave and set it for 60 minutes. He made 12 Molotov Cocktails, and grabbed 4 metal rods and put them together for a makeshift bat.

He was almost done when he heard the door being kicked open, Stiles grabbed his wonky bat and crouched down, he heard a scream and a the sound of a cyberman shooting it's newest victim.  
He shot up and saw more cybermen heading their way, and Stiles would be damned if he just let them inside, for he put use to 6 Molotov's and ran outside and saw a dead cybermen laying on the ground next to a dead Jessica Ford. 

He looked up at Millie and saw that she was still crying, but you couldn't see the tears till they landed on her cheeks. Her eyes were shining gold, it reminded him of Rose Tyler, or the version he saw.  
"What the hell happened?!" Stiles panicked and he saw what looked like an army of cybermen heading their way. 

"I... it killed her. It was gonna kill me too but the laser slowed down and went back inside it, then it went down." Millie's eyes returned back to it's normal color.  
"What's gonna happen to her? To us? To them?" Millie joined him at the window. "If whatever plan we have, doesn't work? Then darkness. That's all it is, just darkness." Millie knew he was talking about the afterlife even if he didn't say the exact words.

"Millie this house is gonna blow in 15 minutes. You have power right? You just willed a cyberman to die and it did, you have to get us home Millie." Stiles grabbed both of her arms, pulling her way from the window.  
"I can't, Stiles I can't. You were right, I'm just a scared little girl. I've never don't anything like this, never been in any kind of battle or fight of any kind." Millie started to cry, again. "How do you still have tears?! Stop crying, no really stop crying. Look, if you don't get us out of here, this house is gonna explode with us in it, and more people are at risk if we die. So put your big girl pants on and use that power." Stiles gave her a little shake when she calmed down. 

"We need a plan." They heard screams and doors being kicked down. 

"That building, when I was in the cell, I saw someone, a woman, but she was leading cybermen when she passed my cell." Millie remembered how she looked, how she held herself, and she had this weird headpiece. "I think she's the leader, I think she controls them." Millie took Stiles' hand into hers. 

"Then take us there, what are you waiting for?!"

!!!

"I can't believe were in Italy." Scott looked around amazed. 

"Scott were not here to go sightseeing." Argent nudged Scott and Lydia in front of him, and Jack was already ahead of them, knocking on a door. 

"Someone's at the door!"  
"Well can you get it?"  
"Reyonald I'm taking a shit."  
"Oh...Who is it?!"

The door swung open. 

"Well, who are you?" Reyonald clutched his robe when there was a strong breeze of wind. "I'm Torchwood, mind if I ask some questions about your daughter?" Jack asked him, he could tell there was nothing but skin under the robe but didn't mention it.  
"Daughter? I haven't got a daughter." Reyonald almost shut the door.  
"Millie Atkins. You filed a missing persons for her." Reyonald was confused and conflicted.  
"Millie, of course, how could I forget my little Millie? Come in." Reyonald then realized he was practically naked in front of strangers. "Come on in, I'm gonna go put some clothes on." He rushed off clutching his robe. 

Jack wandered the house immediately, trying to find her room, and when he did, he smiled a little, the door was painted to look like a police box.  
"We'll who are you? What are you doing in...we'll this is a strange sight. What'd you do with my book room?!" Sofian clutched her phone, ready to call the police.  
"Your husband let me in. I'm here, as well as some others, to talk about your daughter, Millie Atkins." At the name, Sofian dropped her phone, worry covered every inch of her face. "My god, how could I forget my own daughter?"  
Jack had a pretty good idea.  
"Can I ask you a couple questions?" Jack asked and got a rapid nod in response. "Where was Millie born?" Jack had a damn good idea about what Millie was, especially when he saw a drawing of Rose Tyler on the wall. 

"She was born at- that's odd. I don't, well I don't remember." Sofian sat on her missing daughters bed.  
"What's your first memory of her?"  
"Um, she was a baby, yeah, she was tiny. I thought my husband was cheating, and I saw her. Yeah I saw her behind a bush and I panicked because my baby was left all alone. But, that couldn't be my first memory could it?" She looked up at Jack, worried she was sick or something, she just couldn't forget these things. "I can't, I can't remember being pregnant, or her birth or anything, why can't I remember?  
Sofian worked herself up. 

"Everything's going to be ok Mrs. Atkinson." Jack held her and put a small sticker like chip behind her ear and she went slump in his arms. He left her on the bed and left the room to see Reyonald turning into him, and Jack was quick to do the same thing to him while he was still in reach.

"Tosh, we need an alibi for a recently deceased, around 5'2, brown hair, relatively skinny. Let's give them 48 hours till the police find a Millie Atkins." Jack spoke into his earpiece.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taylor: They need to update their story.  
> Me: How about you update YOUR story...  
> Taylor: Shut... the hell up.  
> Me: Hasn't updated my own damn story.  
> Also me: Here's a new chapter! Well... Two new chapters!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep forgetting to update this, so here's 2 chapters in one night.

"We know how to find your friends." Jack walked into the loft with Gwen, Scott, Lydia and Argent. 

"You couldn't tell this on the drive, for what?" Scott walked passed him to sit on the couch with Liam.   
"Why say it twice when I could do it once, anyways, her parents, Sofian and Reyonald, had already forgotten her, till I said her name, and with the certain drawings of the beautiful Rose Tyler on the day I died, and the Doctor, and the Tardis....god I miss that thing. We should have brought the hand." Jack sat down on some steps. 

"Were not bringing that goddamn hand, and your not going with the doctor again till I die, actually die." Gwen shoved his chest.  
"You ever play naked hide and seek?" Jack teased her and she groaned, deciding to sit with Owen and Toshiko. 

"You really should join." Ianto held the ruined tie in his hands.   
"I'm married!" Gwen threw her shoe at Ianto, who undoubtedly returned it after a few moments.

"What was I saying? Oh! So how the timeline matches up, and how they don't remember her birth or adopting her, I put my money on, Rose Tyler did more than bring me back to life and kill some Daleks. Looks like she gave a... I don't want to say birth...but that's what she did. Anyways, Rose was pumped up with so much juice, anyone in the universe could spot her, now let's say that her kid has the same juice flowing in her blood, just like Rose, we'd easily be able to spot her, but so will everyone else. Tosh, go ahead and set up Bad Wolf." Jack got up to stretch and Toshiko already had her computer open, ready to type things up.

"Wait, so she gave birth, but didn't, but did?" Liam was just as confused as everyone else in the pack even Lydia, who was their token smart one. 

"I wasn't alive when she did it, I'm just going off of what everyone else's story, and the data. Everyone alive said when they were all fighting, they felt a boost of energy so strong that they almost dropped their guns." There was a look in Jack's eyes, that Torchwood knew by heart, it wasn't a good look either.  
"That amount of energy was blasted everywhere in the universe, and that doesn't happen unless a planet explodes, and no planets died that day." Jack swung by Tosh and looked at her computer. 

"She's not on earth, She's... I've never heard of this planet, Jack?" He looked closely and grinned just a bit.   
"That's the planet, Surios. She's far from home, let's bring her home, and the boy." Jack pressed some calculations on his watch before disappearing in blue light.  
"Scott, what's that?" Malia pointed outside the window at something in the sky, multiple somethings.  
"Spaceships. Those, boys and girls, are alien spaceships." Owen left the stairs to stand in front of the window.

!!!

"Cybermen, this is.. not good." Jack almost flinched when a house blew up somewhere to his left.   
"C'mon Millie, where are you." He looked at his watch again and it told him with coordinates she was somewhere in this building in front of him.

"MILLIE!!" Stiles screamed as he watched her fall to her knees. "Mills, I have one more left, you gotta do something." Stiles ran and held her shoulders. "Were going to die, and if I don't stay dead, their gonna kill me over and over again till one day I stay dead." Stiles pulled her up to her feet when her eyes were gold again.   
"Millie, you have to save us." And it seemed to do the trick. She looked at the cybermen and they fell like empty tins. 

"Every single atom of your existence and I divide them." She muttered when they all turned to dust. She destroyed the walls in front of her as she walked, to Stiles, this was like living inside a movie. He surely wasn't letting this go without a fight, dead or alive. 

"Fuck yeah!" Stiles threw his fist in the air. "That is what I'm talking about! Also, can we talk about how I blew a house up! That was awesome, especially how I've killed like so many cybermen by myself.. me. This may be one of the weirdest, best, scariest day of my life." 

Jack just watched from above as this little girl calmly destroyed everything and this little boy walk behind her with a Molotov cocktail in his hands. 

She handled it better than Rose, it actually looked like she was more comfortable like this, like she didn't burn. She wasn't dying, she wasn't a threat to take care of. She was doing what she could to save everyone, she could kill cybermen just as easily as removing them from the universe. 

Jack saw her destroy one more wall and everything started going down so he made his way to safety outside, till he realized he was immortal and turned back around, heading their way, and he stepped on something and heard a crack, it was a watch. He was going to let this play out, he wasn't here to save lives, although he would,   
Not just any watch, it was similar to his, and if would bet money, he'd say it belonged to Millie Atkins, unless there was another time traveler just wandering around.  
"Why are you here?" There was a woman on the ground at her feet. "I'd say because of how shit things are here. Dude you killed so many people." Stiles stood next to Millie this time, rather than behind her.  
"You killed her." Millie whispered before the women turned into dust right in front of them. 

"Mills...I think you fell for Jessica a little too hard. Like really? 'You killed her.' that's just a little bit cheesy, but hey! Your the one with the awesome powers, you do you." Stiles nudged her arm. "But, we still have one more thing to do before we figure out how the hell we get home." 

Jack decided now was the moment to reveal himself.  
"I'm pretty sure I'm your ride back home, to earth." Jack was all smug, it was just his personality, cool entrances were his thing.

"Your pack wants to be worried about you, but they aren't, not entirely. Chris Argent called me and my team and we showed up. To find you, both of you, and bring you home."  
"I'm not going back to them." Stiles took a step back.   
"Relax, I'm only here to bring you back to earth." Stiles relaxed, earth, he kind of missed it.  
"Fine, but not before we bring the walls down, it's not fair." Stiles looked around, it was silent, so Millie brought every wall dividing the Quarters down. 

"What about our new friends?" Millie's eyes faded gold, returning back to it's natural human color.  
"I think that's enough of a goodbye sign." Jack looked at the ground beneath him. The words BAD WOLF was inked into the ground.

!!!

"You took us to Beacon Hills." Stiles glared at Jack, who was busy looking at the sky. Stiles could recognizes those woods from anywhere. "Stiles!" Millie pushed him and pointed to the sky.   
There were millions of spaceships in the sky, and they weren't tiny.   
Jack took off running in the direction that made Stiles sick. "Stiles, let's go!" Millie wanted to follow Jack, but Stiles kept backing up.

"No, no, you, you just go ahead. I'll be.. there." Stiles pointed to an abandoned building at the end of the woods.   
"I'll stay with you then, screw them, Stiles your my friend." Millie took a step forward. "No, you got people to save, who knows what's in those things. But whatever it is, your the key to save us. You gotta go. I'll be here." Stiles took a step back with every word till he just turned around and ran, leaving Millie by herself.  
She chose Jack, only because Stiles was right, she had people to save, and Jack knew exactly what's in the sky.   
Stiles ran till he was out of breath, he didn't end up at the warehouse, but at the nemeton, where Rose Tyler's shadow sat on the stump with it's legs crossed. 

"Welcome back." Rose stood up on the stump and jumped down. "We could have used your help, on that planet." Stiles glared at her.   
"I can't leave earth, but you two seem fine, I mean, you both came back with some new abilities, but I count that as a win." Rose stood in front of him and he could feel the heat on his cheeks.  
"People died...but we saved a lot of people too." Stiles looked on the Brightside. "Your a wonderful person - I have to go." Rose said abruptly. "Wait, no!" Stiles grabbed her arm, his hand almost went right through but he grabbed her. 

"Millie is alone with your pack, she didn't follow Jack." Rose grabbed him back and the scene around them changed, instead of trees surrounding them, it was walls.  
Walls that has seen too much, he was back in the loft, and Millie was surrounded by the pack, eyes flickering gold.

"Where is he?!" Scott growled and held her throat in his clawed hand. "I don't know! He didn't follow me." Millie cried, a sound Stiles was familiar with. "Liar!" Derek yelled and she flinched, causing a claw to tear skin.

Stiles was frozen in his spot, didn't know what to do, part of him wanted to hurt them for hurting her and the other part wanted to run away.  
Rose was behind Millie a second later and the pack jumped back, she wrapped her arms around her and Rose looked Stiles right in the eye.  
Stiles felt like he couldn't disappoint her, so he moved his feet, the sound of footsteps making the pack turn his way.   
"Stiles!" Scott ran to him but he moved out the way, dodging the hug, and stood in front of Millie, grabbing her by her shoulders and pulling her up to her feet and she instantly hugged him.   
"Remember, you can scatter and divide." Stiles whispered in her ear. 

"Stiles, step away, she's dangerous." Anger flowed through Stiles and Rose disappeared. "Since when did you start caring about me, Noah?" Stiles let go and turned to the Sherriff. 

"7 months ago? When you moved out? Or when you started taking extra shifts? When you stopped talking to me? When I stopped being your son? I don't want to hear shit about dangerous. I was on a different planet for like a month, I was in the hospital, I died, I met friends who are super cool and I hope their doing fine. One time I fell in the Venice waters, but my friend Mel was there and stopped her sisters and classmates from eating me.  
I just had one of the best months in my life thanks to Millie, who heard me from fucking Italy. That's the equivalent to a cry for help. She was here because you all fucking failed. Your shitty people. Your horrible parents, and sons and daughters. You've been a result of more deaths than saves. Your entire pack is in shambles and I'm not the reason why you all suck and neither is Millie or Rose. Your all, also so entirely stupid! If any one of you ever comes to harm her again, I will be the last face you see.  
And no I'm not fucking possessed again, Derek, and no I'm not brainwashed or whatever's going through your tiny brains, I'm just done with your shit, and feeling like it too." Stiles went on a long rant, getting a fraction of what he wanted to say off his chest.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is more like a filler so I wouldn't rush RIGHT to the end, this was supposed to be 10 chapters, but then I started writing and was like, I can easily make this like 6 chapters, but then I realized that it would be all plot and no build so I settled for 9 chapters...

"Stiles, can we just go?" Millie sat on the floor behind Stiles while he was having a huge argument. 

"Scott's the one who actually saved me! You sat there!"   
"I'm the one who knew what the fuck we were dealing with and gave everyone and their god damn mommas the resources to protect themselves!"   
"I call bullshit! Little Stilinski was all scared!"   
"How would I fight it anyway?! With what claws?! I fucking E, the ONLY THING USED TO KILL IT!"

Millie looked out the window, it was night time now and the ships in the sky haven't budged a bit, it made her skin itch. It felt like the calm before the storm. 

"Fuck you!" "No, that's what your boss is for, right?!" "How are you going to accuse me of cheating? Do I need to bring up those texts?"   
"That was what, 16 years ago?!"   
"And it's still valid, you cheated not me! You slept with her!" 

Sometimes when her parents thought she was deep in sleep, they would argue till the sun rose and it was time for breakfast, but even at the table, they'd still throw each other ugly looks. 

"Stiles! Can we please just go? Please!" Millie rose her voice above the others and they stopped to look at her like she was the evil one, except for Stiles, who looked a bit guilty. 

"Yeah, wolf. We can go. I think the smell of dog is starting to fog my senses." Stiles grabbed Millie's hand and headed to her.   
"Watch your back bitch! Whatever slut spell you put on Stiles, wont last long!" Lydia's voice bounced off the walls, she was putting a little too much power in her words. 

"She's gay!" Stiles yelled over his shoulder before slamming the door shut.

Stiles was a few feet ahead when she realized he couldn't hear her footsteps anymore. "Mills?" He stopped and turned around to see the girl who's been by his steps for a month and some, look at him like he shattered her world. 

"Fuck you, Stiles. Fuck you in the ass, why did you do that?" Millie's eyes were gold when she walked up to the taller boy. 

"Do what? We were in there too long so we left, just like you asked." Stiles was deeply confused, if anything, in his eyes, he wasn't doing anything wrong.   
"You outed me!" Millie punched Stiles in the nose before turning away and leaving him cradling a bloody nose. "Oh, fuck." Stiles realized that he was, in fact, an asshole that deserved to be fucked in the ass.. actually no a small part of him thinks he would enjoy that. He was an asshole that deserved to be butt ass naked in the woods on the coldest day in the year. 

The world around him went black and his last thought was "Too much blood loss." Millie may be small but with a little juice, she could rock anyone.

But once the black was gone, his surroundings shifted.

"Watch your back bitch! Whatever slut spell you put on Stiles, wont last long!" Lydia's voice bounced off the walls, she was putting a little too much power in her words.   
"What the fuck"

"Shit, Millie I have to talk to you. This is some time miracle shit." Stiles slammed the door and ran downstairs and out the loft holding his nose, even though in this timeline, Millie didn't punch him, he could still feel the burn and the warm blood flowing out like a river. 

"I know I said I wanted to get out of there but why are we running?" Millie's jacket got caught on a railing and she fell, but quickly recovered, not before noticing the hole. Stiles stopped running and turned around.   
"Before I say anything I just want to say I'm sorry, like really sorry! And I didn't know, and I should have known and it's all on me for being a fail of a friend! And I'll make it up to you as soon as possible and I promise I won't do it again, like ever again. It was shitty of me and it wasn't right and I should have thought about you before opening my mouth-" 

"Dude! Stiles, we were only in there for 20-ish minutes, no need to say sorry for that. Can we talk about the Slut Spell though? Like, does that exist? Would I be the slut or would you be the slut?" Anyone with supernatural senses could tell that Stiles was floored with guilt and Millie was purely confused.   
"I don't know what happened, but I already lived the past 2 minutes. After Lydia said all that shit, I outed you without thinking and you got really mad and I was as clueless and dumb as Scott and then you punched me, which I so deserved, and then you left and things went dark and history repeated and now here we are." Stiles recapped his last 4 minutes. 

At first, Millie was confused, then conflicted, then mad, then sad, then conflicted again, then understanding, then accepting and then just simply ok. Stiles has never seen that many looks on her face so quickly.   
"I accept your apology. But before I can serve your ass on a plater, sunny side up. How about we figure out what's inside those ships and how to stop them." Millie looked at the sky, one of the ships were blocking the moon. 

Stiles rushed forward and gave her a tight hug. "Yeah, yeah, let's get to work." Millie patted his back when he let go.

!!!

"Do not bring it up again. If I hear about it again, I'm going back home." Gwen left the room, leaving Jack and Ianto alone.   
"Wanna talk about why your so obsessed with the Doctor and his chopped off hand?" Ianto handed him a cup of coffee.   
"Wanna see what kind of things I can do with this tie?" Jack smirked and Ianto was going to say something sassy but he caught two figures outside with the monitors he set up when they got there, only because a big red warning popped up.  
"Think their here to say thanks?" Ianto pressed a button, and the warning went away.  
"No, I think their here for business. Business being why are there are different Alien ships unmoving in the sky." Jack talked on the way to the door, opening it before Stiles could land a knock. 

"We, need your help." Millie pushed passed by and Stiles gaped for a few seconds before Jack moved out the way and welcomed in. "You know you can't just enter without a welcome." Stiles stood next to her while they faced Jack and Ianto. 

"Stiles, Millie, this is Ianto, you never got to meet my team." Jack pushed the tie out of Ianto's hands and on the table. 

"Hi, Ianto..." Stiles really did love a man in a suit. "Stiles, no he's like 60." Millie pushed him, Stiles just smirked at that. There was a lot of pushing and shoving between them.   
"I'm only 36! I'm not that old, the old one is Jack here, don't even ask for his age, all you'll get is 'No Idea.' In response." Ianto pushed the two teens into the next rooms, Captain Jack following behind. 

"Today were having Spaghetti." 

The Torchwood team all siting down around a round table, with spaghetti pilled onto their paper plates. "There's extra's go and grab a plate and sit down." Ianto took a seat between Gwen and Jack, his plate already made.   
The two teens looked at each other before coming to a silent agreement and started shoving each other out the way to get the first serving between the two. "Stiles, move!"   
"I'm the one who had the great idea of coming here, you move." "I'm the one who has the powers. Move out the way dude." Millie's eyes shined and Stiles was lifted in the air and his plate fell.   
"Kinky, last time I was up this high, I died." Stiles laughed when his remark made Millie freeze and drop him, but his laughter quickly turned into groans. "Dude, softer landing next time."

"Hey! That's enough, get your plates and sit your asses down. Whatever the hell that was, cut it out." Gwen glared at the two of them, who, under her gaze, quickly got their food at sat down. 

"So, Stiles, what's this about you dying?" Tosh asked, throwing her plate away. "Oh, nothing really. Just might be immortal now, not sure. Got shot by a cyberman and then died, and then came back. But I'm willing to test it all out, there's like 10 guns at this table, at least." Stiles didn't stop eating when he was talking, which was gross.   
It was silent for a bit, till Millie broke it, Torchwood was still letting things sink in. "Can we stay with you, with Torchwood?" Millie made eye contact with jack. 

"No, kid, you don't want this life. Trust me." Jack shot her down without a second passing. 

"Kids' don't have a fragment of a soul following them their whole lives. Kids don't get possessed by something just as old as Capt. Jack Harkness, they don't know more alien languages than human ones. Kids don't travel to a different world, or have to protect the entire earth from god knows what. Kids don't live in a empty house for half a year. We need guidance that this shithole of a town isn't going to give us. Rose doesn't have all the answers but you have more. We need you. And do you really want two teenagers with god knows what powers, that no one else has, wandering around the planet? And I know your gonna keep tabs on us, so why not make things easier for both parties and join forces?" Millie went on a rant, looking at one spot on the table, ignoring the looks of everyone around the table.  
It was silent again, just for a few moments.

"She's right, Jack, you know it." It was Owen surprisingly, you'd think he'd be on the No team.

"Fine, but you gotta do what I say, ok? If I say, stay in the tower, you gotta stay, ok?" Jack could tell his entire team was on their side, and he didn't want their deaths on his hands. 

"What is this? Rapunzel? Look, the two of us are smart, extremely smart, If you bench us from a mission or ground us, or whatever, and we don't see probable cause, a good reason, then were gonna create our own plan, even if it collides with your plan." Stiles finished his plate and pushed it a few inches away from him.  
Jack rolled his eyes and sat back in his chair with a sigh, but agreed nonetheless. The second Jack let out a "Fine, ok, fine." Alarms started to go off and the ground started to shake, there was a boom heard from the skies.

Everyone got up and ran to different places, Torchwood headed to their stations and started typing quickly, while Stiles and Millie ran outside and looked up. All the spaceships in the sky were moving, but not leaving, they were actually getting closer.

"I hope you know, it's time." Rose sat on the table they were all seated at. 

"Time for what?"   
"Rose?"   
"Where were you like an hour ago? It took us forever to find this place." Stiles was thinking differently, as always. 

"The ships, the Daleks, they found you. Captain Jack Harkness wasn't the only one that was able to track you, but now, their ready for you. They fear you, and Daleks want to exterminate the things that they fear. Daleks are going to show up at the second strongest thing here, a nemeton, soon." Rose stood on the table and walked in circles. 

"If you start crying I swear- oh my god." Stiles groaned and walked away from the girl.   
"I cry when I'm stressed, ok?!" Millie wiped the tears away and sniffed. 

"Don't be stressed, that's stupid. You can get rid of them easily, there's only a couple million ships all around the world, and you have Stiles. The boy who can survive anything he want's and bend time. Usually when one goes back in time, there's doubles. But not Stiles, no you can do something great and so dangerous, you can delete and create Timelines...not even the doctor can do that." Rose held Stiles' face next to hers before disappearing.


End file.
